Blossoms
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: DrabbleSeries. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema SaiIno c11: "You had me at 'stupid.'"
1. Pink Sunsets, CB

**-PLEASE READ A/N-**

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first drabble series, so to speak. I just always get mini-ideas that can't quite be developed into stories, hence this series.

Updates will be sporadic. Stories longer than 1k will be uploaded to my account as separate one-shots/stories.

You may have noticed that this is titled **Blossoms. **Stories will be one of five types:

Cherry Blossoms, which means it is a **SasuSaku-centric** story. (majority)

Lavender Blossoms, a **NaruHina-centric** story.

Fated Blossoms, a **NejiTen-centric** story.

Sandy Blossoms, a **ShikaTema-centric** story.

Painted Blossoms, a **SaiIno-centric** story. (probably will be a rarity)

IF YOU HAPPEN TO DISLIKE ONE OF THE PAIRINGS, JUST SKIP THE STORY IN QUESTION AND CONTINUE ONTO THE NEXT ONE.

_I will specify the 'Blossom' type in the CHAPTER title with initials (i.e: a SasuSaku story will say CB next to it.)_

Enjoy!

**Title: **Blossoms

**Summary: **Let your love blossom. DrabbleSeries. SasuSaku. NaruHina. NejiTen. ShikaTema. SaiIno.

**Rating: **T for now. If later chapters contain smut, I'll warn you!

**Pairings: **SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema SaiIno. May contain mentions of other couples.

**Warnings/Notes: **Short drabbles. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners, not me.

_Read and Review!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Pink Sunsets, CB_

Training had gotten a bit weird for us.

That was an understatement.

Ever since Sasuke had returned to Konoha after helping us defeat Madara—saving my life from a fatal blow by a resurrected Kazekage of the past in the progress—he'd been…strange.

Maybe it was just me. As far as I knew, he was perfectly normal around Naruto and Kakashi. Normal as in condescending and sarcastic, but that was his normal.

But I couldn't help but feel shivers run down my spine when he'd asked me to train with him, alone.

Alone, as in…_alone. _

"Earth to Sakura."

I jerked my head up, blinking and stammering into the face of the man of my dreams himself, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh, sorry, Sasuke. I…just blanked out there for a second."

"Hn."

"Sorry," I apologized again, biting my lip. I looked at him just as he turned away from me. _Shit, _my inner-self slapped me. He was definitely pissed.

"Hn. It's dangerous."

I cringed, expecting a tirade about how irresponsible and weak I was being and a few disappointed, '_is this all you got_' looks, but got nothing except an extended hand.

"Sasuke?"

He raised an eyebrow, his '_are you retarded_' gaze reinstated. "Do you want to get up, or…?"

I flushed crimson and took his proffered hand, stuttering out another apology. I managed to ignore the thoughts of how _warm _his calloused hand was by focusing on my training strategies. Sasuke was no easy-to-beat genin; if I started daydreaming again, I'd probably get myself killed.

"So," I said, brushing off the back of my shorts and praying to Kami they weren't stained by the grass or dirt. I'd made the mistake of wearing white gym shorts to training.

"So." He echoed.

"Um…Wanna spar?" I offered. Sparring wasn't my specialty; I preferred using my agility and smarts to fight, not my brute strength—not that I was lacking in that department.

Sasuke nodded, much to my relief.

For the next three hours, we sparred mercilessly, taking only the occasional five-minute break. By the end of the long regime, we were both panting for breath, shallow cuts and bruises lining our exposed skin.

I looked up, surprised to see that the sun was already beginning it descent and the sky was starting to stain pinkish-red. "Wow, it's already sunset, huh?"

I wasn't expecting an answer, so I was rather surprised when I got one. "It's…pretty."

"You like sunsets?" My voice expressed my surprise.

He seemed to redden a little. "No, it's just…the color's pretty. It reminds me of…" He trailed off.

"What does it remind you off, Sasuke?"

"It reminds me of…" He bit his lip unsurely, but I prodded him on with an encouraging look. "It reminds me of you."

"Me? Really?" I sounded breathless even to my own ears, but Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "It's pink and pretty…not that I'm saying you're—You _are_, but…I'm not…wait, I _am_…I don't know." He gave up with a sigh.

I erupted into giggles. _He'd called me pretty_. My inner-self swooned. "I get it, Sasuke-kun. I get it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hesitated. "…Are you hungry…?"

"Oh, I don't know." His unexpected compliment had given me a sudden boost of confidence. "Are _you_?"

My boldness apparently took him off guard, because he took a few moments to respond. "…I guess so."

"So…"

"You, uh, wanna catch dinner?" Sasuke awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe catch a movie afterwards…we don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Are you asking me out, Sasuke?"

The corner of his lip curls up into a wry smile. "I guess I am. Are you going out with me?"

"I guess I am," I echo, looping my arm through his.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you read the A/N at the beginning. If you didn't, shame on you, go back and read it, It contains info about this series, as will future A/Ns, so you're advised to read them all!

The continuation of this 'series' will be based solely on your—the reader's—reactions. If I get positive feedback, it will be updated more often. It's that simple.

I'm not a total review-whore, but reviews and greatly appreciated. I try to respond to each and every one.

_Thanks!_

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	2. Captain Ramen, LB

**A/N: **I had a draft of this already written and it just kind of fizzled, so I rewrote it into a shorter script!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, who I will smack in the head with a frying pan if SasuSaku isn't made into a canon couple! :D **OH AND BY THE WAY, CAPTAIN RAMEN IS MINE. JUST SAYING.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Captain Ramen, LB_

Naruto was in love.

With a certain flying, caped Ramen superhero.

"_Lalala, Captain Ramen saves the day, all those Veggie Villains will have to pay, lalala!" _The blonde Kyuubi sang along to Captain Ramen's theme song, twirling his chopsticks.

Naruto had first heard about Captain Ramen from Princess Kazahana. Even though she was the monarch of the newly minted Land of Spring, she still enjoyed acting in her spare time, and had been approached by a director about voicing one of the main characters in an animated Captain Ramen series. The amused Princess Kazahana agreed, and the rest was history.

Just as the theme song ended and the episode began, Naruto's doorbell buzzed offensively. He briefly wondered if it was possible to program it with the Captain Ramen theme song as he reluctantly answered the door.

"_Naruto!_" A livid Sakura spit out. Sasuke stood next to her, smirking. Naruto was so going to get it.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

"You _baka_! _Have you completely lost your mind? Has your brain dissolved into ramen noodles?_" The raging pink-haired kunoichi sputtered.

Sasuke's grin got bigger. He loved it when his girlfriend got aggressive. Well, he preferred her to be aggressive with _him_. In bed. But hey, watching her berate the dobe was almost just as good.

Ah, who was he kidding? Nothing compared to getting in bed with Sakura. _Nothing._

Meanwhile, as Sasuke attempted to control his raging libido, Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, what did I do?"

"You mean what you didn't do, you…you ramen-brained fool?"

"Eh?"

Steam practically shot out of Sakura's ears as she bellowed her next sentence. "_You mean arranging a date with poor Hinata-chan and then standing her up to watch some stupid cartoon?_"

Naruto stared at Sakura blankly. "What date?"

Sasuke facepalmed. There was no way the dobe was this dense. Yes, he was incredibly stupid, but idiocy of this caliber was unheard of. And _this_ was the main candidate to be the next Hokage? "Dobe, don't you remember asking Hinata to eat lunch with you at Ichiraku's?"

"Ohhhhh," Recognition began dawning on Naruto. "Ohhhhh. Oh, wait."

"What now?" Sakura growled. The look on her face would've been priceless if she weren't so scary.

"That was a date?"

Next thing anyone knew, a battered and bruised Naruto was flying through a newly punched hole in his apartment building.

-oOoOo-

"N-Naruto-kun, the ramen was very good," a visibly shaken Hinata stuttered as she and a certain blonde walked through the streets of Konoha.

Naruto grinned and nodded and nearby, a baby wailed. Nobody could blame the child; Naruto's face resembled a monster, complete with red bumps, colorful bruises blossoming all over his face, and a still-bloody nose.

"So…Naruto-kun…how did you get hurt…?"

The blonde cringed, reliving a not-so-distant memory. "I…tripped."

"R-Really?"

"Yep!" He beamed. Another two children set off screaming.

And Jiraiya thought Tsunade's wrath when she caught him peeking at the hot springs was bad.

* * *

**A/N: **Ouch, poor Naruto!

Hope you liked it!

Review!

Thank you,

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	3. Let Sleeping Dragons Lie, FB

**A/N: **Yet another short and sweet drabble! This is the longest one yet, though.

On a sidenote, I got a huge bee sting. I have an allergic reaction to bug bites/stings of any sort, so it's swelled up to twice the size of my fist. Oh, joy.

Sorry, didn't mean to gross you out!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners. This will not be used for profit anytime, anywhere, anyhow.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Let Sleeping Dragons Lie, FB_

"Hello there, warrior of youth! What brings you to the training field today?"

Neji flinched at the boisterously loud voice projecting from behind him. "Lee," he groaned.

"Might it be," Lee paused for dramatic effect, "to ask our dearest Tenten on a romantic endeavor?"

The Hyuuga's eyes widened in shock. Lee had figured him out? _There was no way…no way_… "Huh, of course not. Idiot."

"Oh my, to think that our little Neji-chan is all grown up!"

Neji resisted the urge to pummel the other man on the grounds that Tenten would be arriving soon, and he had to look presentable…

"Go. Away." His voice was pure venom and his pale eyes narrowed dangerously, but everything was lost on the oblivious Lee as he danced around merrily.

"I've been looking forward to this day for months! You must go forth with the courage of a brave knight and save your maiden from the jaws of the dragon!"

Okay, now he was just talking plain nonsense…_wait a minute, what the hell?_… "You've been…looking forward…?"

Lee twirled a pirouette with all the grace and finesse of a professional ballet dancer. "Obviously, Gai-sensei and I were hoping you would be the one to deflower our Tenten's lotus blossoms!"

That. Was. It. In a movement so fast, it would've given the Fourth Hokage—aka the Yellow Flash—a run for his money, Neji punched Lee to the ground.

"Yes, Neji, attack me with the passion of your youth!"

"Shut _up_!" The Hyuuga snarled.

"Do it for Tenten and your ever-blooming love!"

"I told you I'm not in love with Tenten!" Neji lied angrily. Goddammit, why did Lee have to find out, of all people… "I don't like her at all!"

"Um," a new, feminine voice piped up. "Am I interrupting, or…"

Neji's head swiveled, revealing a rueful-looking Tenten. "Tenten! Look, I—"

"I get it, Neji," she interrupted. Were those tears in her eyes? Shit, he really screwed up…

"No, Tenten! It's not…"

Tenten held up her hands, interrupting the panic-filled explanation. "I said it's fine, Neji. Just…let sleeping dragons lie, okay?"

And with that, she turned and ran, leaving behind a stunned, helpless Neji and a bloody, silent-for-once Lee in her wake.

-oOoOo-

"And…I just can't believe it," Tenten sobbed into the phone. "I understand if he doesn't like me, but to just scream it at Lee...It's horrible. _He's _horrible!"

A sympathetic Hinata made a comforting noise on the other side of the line. "T-Tenten, I don't think Neji-kun would…deliberately do such a thing. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding?"

Tenten sniffled. "If it was, he would've called by now. He's a dumb idiot, that's what he is."

"Tenten…"

The brunette kunoichi continued her rant. "He's an idiot pig that doesn't understand a girl's feelings, and he leads people on, and he's a selfish lying…a selfish lying…"

"I'm sorry."

Tenten froze. She could hear Hinata talking over the line, but that wasn't what had grabbed her attention. Slowly, she turned towards the window.

"Neji," she said bitterly.

"Tenten, I'm really sorr—"

"How did you get in here?" Tenten growled, brandishing a kunai from Kami-knows-where and pressing the 'End Call' button on her phone. She'd apologize to Hinata later, but as for the current problem…

Neji flinched. "Through the window. Look, you misunderstood…"

"Get out."

"It wasn't…"

"Get out _now_!" She screamed. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"I understand, but please just let me explain—"

"Like hell I'll let you explain!" In a flurry of movement, she tossed the kunai at Neji's arm. It grazed him, leaving a large, deep scratch along the side of his arm.

"Ow," he immediately cupped a hand over the freely-bleeding wound, trying to staunch it.

"Oh my Kami," Tenten gasped. "Shit! I—I thought you would dodge it, I didn't…"

"It's fine," Neji grinned weakly.

Tenten glared at him. "Shut up and let me look at it! It's bleeding like hell! Shit!"

He slowly released his firm grip on his arm, wincing at the stream of blood that starts to trickle down. With the precision of a well-trained kunoichi, she cupped her hands over the wound and started to heal it.

"I guess those healing lessons really paid off," she remarked, eyes never leaving the bluish-green healing sphere of chakra emanating from her hands.

Neji managed to catch her attention as the wound healed slowly. "Tenten…can we talk? Please?"

"You have until this heals," Tenten said crisply, trying to hide her guilt. What if it left a scar…oh, she hoped she didn't use the poison kunai. No, it should've been a regular one, but what if…?

"I…I was waiting for you and then Lee appeared and started spewing crap about…stuff, and I just got so mad and said some stupid, untrue things that you overheard. And I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry, and that, if it's not too much trouble, would yo—"

"Time's up."

"Oh," Neji looked deflated as he got up to go, rubbing the unscarred—but pink—area where his wound had been. "I really hope you'll forgive me…see you later, Tenten." He turned to go.

"Wait." Her voice startled him.

He turned back around; hope lit up his lavender eyes. "Yes?"

For the first time of the night, Tenten smiled. It was an unsure smile, but a smile was a smile, and her smile only served to enlarge Neji's.

"Who said you could leave?"

* * *

**A/N: **You can leave what happens next to your imagination, depending on the dirtiness of your imagination. For example, my dirty mind is imagining some not-so-T-rated things right now, but I'll just keep that to myself…

Review for more chapters!

Thanks!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	4. Love's Ambassador, SB

**A/N: **Chapter four already. I don't really like this chapter; it'll probably end up edited and/or deleted sometime in the future. Gah, whatever.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners, not me. If I owned it, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaTema would be canon.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Love's Ambassador, SB_

A yawning Shikamaru slowly strode into the Hokage Office. As usual, it was messy with manila folders and unfiled reports lining the linoleum floor.

But it wasn't the messiness that caught his attention.

"Yo, Lazyass! Long time no see," Temari greeted the shocked pineapple-head.

"Temari? What…?" The last time he'd seen Temari had been over six months ago, when he'd bumped into her on a mission to the Land of Snow. Apparently, she was there as an ambassador.

_So what was she doing here_?

Tsunade took it upon herself to explain to the still-frozen shinobi. "Ah, Shikamaru, there you are. Well, from today onwards, Temari will be the official Sunagakurure ambassador! Isn't that nice?"

"Uh…" Shikamaru was still at a loss for words.

"So I'm counting on you, Shikamaru."

Finally, he seemed to unfreeze. "Counting on me? For what?"

"To show Temari around, of course."

"But my mission…tomorrow…"

Tsunade wrinkled her brow. "Oh, right_. That_. Whatever, I'll get Kiba or someone to take it off your hands."

"B-But…"

"Off you go, kiddos! I've got to do some work."

Shikamaru doubted Tsunade _ever _worked, but before he could protest his new assignment, he was dragged out the door by a rather enthusiastic Temari.

-oOoOo-

Once out of Hokage Tower, Shikamaru released himself from Temari's strong grasp. "Hey, what gives?" He frowned.

Temari just looked at him innocently.

"You know Konoha just as well as you know Suna," Shikamaru scowled. "You don't need me to show you around. Just a waste of my tim—" A hard pinch from Temari had him backtracking. "Ow, ow, ow! I give!"

"That's better," she said smugly.

He rubbed the now-sore spot on his arm. "So why…?"

"No reason," she shrugged and shook her spiky blonde hair. "Just wanted to have some fun while I still can. Heaven knows I'm going to be busy enough with all that official transfer paperwork soon."

"You can't just…" Shikamaru sputtered indignantly. "You can't just drag me off to _'have fun!' _I'm an adult with responsibilities that can't be ignored…_"_

"Shut up and follow me."

He obeyed her, albeit reluctantly. "How troublesome."

-oOoOo-

Two hours later, the pair was walking through the streets of the 'tourist district' of Konoha, where all the fun entertainment was located—at least, that's what Temari had surmised. Shikamaru hadn't even known there was a tourist district, much to the bemused disbelief of Temari.

He had to admit, he was having fun. Way more fun than anybody would ever know.

First, they had gone down a large street that Choji referred to as 'Food Heaven Avenue' and stuffed themselves with sweets and ice cream. Once they were bursting at the seams with food, he'd showed her his favorite arcade, where they'd duked it out with plastic guns and racing games. Both of them were so good, they'd collected enough tickets to trade in for the huge stuffed bear currently in Temari's arms…

"…maru," Temari called.

"Hm?"

"Look, there's a park over that way," she pointed at a sign that read 'Konoha Park' with an arrow pointing to the right. "Let's go!"

Once again, he complacently allowed himself to be pulled towards a lush green park, where Temari 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed over the smallest flowers and details. According to her, Suna was mostly just sand. In fact, the only greenery there, she'd said, was cacti, and even those were few and far between.

"And in the Land of Snow, where I was before, there was only snow and the occasional evergreen tree. So it's pretty nice to be in Konoha," Temari surmised with a wistful smile, clutching the bear. She'd named him Teddy, much to Shikamaru's amusement.

"Is that why you came to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked, perching down on the fluffy grass. Spring was truly a magical time of year. "To see the scenery?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Temari turn away from him, towards the playground nearby where a dozen screaming, laughing children played. Were her cheeks red or was he just seeing things?

"I…yeah, of course. To see nature and flowers and stuff…" she stammered. Stammering was uncharacteristic of Temari. She never stammered.

Shikamaru pulled her down next to him. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I'm having fun. How about you?"

He laughed. "I'm actually enjoying this. Crazy, right?"

A relieved grin spread across her face. "Oh, good. I was starting to think you were getting bored."

"You actually care about if I get bored?"

His surprise must've been visible, because Temari immediately went on the defensive. "No! I was just…I was…only...whatever!" She scowled unhappily.

Shikamaru chuckled and tweaked Teddy's nose. "You were only _whatever_-ing, huh?"

"Smartass."

"Why thank you," he smirked.

Her face was suddenly the mask of seriousness. She frowned. "No, really though. Do you know why I begged Gaara to transfer me to Konoha? Believe me when I say I pulled in every favor he's ever owed me to get this spot."

"Why would you do that?" It was Shikamaru's turn to frown. "I mean, I know you love the scenery and the good weather, but doing so much? You know, the weather in Kirigakure is nice too. A bit rainy, but last time I was there, it wasn't too ba—_mmph._"

A pair of lips violently pressed against him successfully managed to shut him up. After a long minute, Temari pulled away.

"W-Why…?" He whispered.

"Because you're a thickheaded idiot that has no right to make me fall in love with you," she growled. "For God's sake, I swear, you paid more attention to your ice cream than to what I'm wearing."

He looked her up and down; now that she mentioned it, she was dressed rather nicely in a soft lavender dress. Suddenly, Shikamaru got it. "…Oh."

"Not much of a genius, are you?" Temari said sarcastically.

"I'll show you exactly how much of a genius I am," he grinned, leaning in for another kiss. Temari was only too happy to oblige.

-oOoOo-

"Mommy, mommy!" A young girl of about seven cried.

A rushed-looking blonde woman emerged from a nearby bench. "What is it, Mitsuko?"

"Look, mommy!" The little girl, Mitsuko, pointed out past the playground at a couple entangled in each others' arms. "Mommy, what are they doing? Why are they making kissy faces?"

The woman blushed. "Well, Mitsuko, when two people love each other very much, they…show their love through acts, like kissing."

"Ohhh," Mitsuko nodded wisely. "Then I want to find someone to love, so I can play kissy face with him!"

The woman smiled and picked her daughter up. "Don't we all, Mitsuko. Don't we all."

* * *

**A/N: **Temari totally wears the pants in that relationship, just saying.

Now that I've gone back and reread it, this has a horrible plotline and everything. But I'm too lazy to redo it or edit it, so you'll have to live it. Sorry, I promise the next one will be better.

_**Review!**_

Thank you!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	5. Now and Forever, LB

**A/N: **I started out writing a SasuSaku, but then this NaruHina idea just implanted into my mind and wouldn't go away, so this is being uploaded first (though the SasuSaku is almost finished as well, so you can be expecting that).

It's based off a FanFiction I read and enjoyed, though I forgot the title. But it was really good, I can tell you that! If I find it again, I'll mention it in a later chapter!

This made me sad, so I didn't even bother to read it. I just typed it up and uploaded it. Just like that.

The writing's probably not my best, but I think you'll still get the idea.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owner(s). This is purely a work of fiction and will not be used for profit anytime, anyplace.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Now and Forever/For the First Time, LB_

They first met in third grade.

Well, they didn't meet, to be exact.

But Hinata watched him, cheeks as red as the apples of the tree she was hiding behind, as he threw kunais at a straw dummy.

Sometimes his aim was accurate, but more than often, he was off.

She could sense his frustration as he tossed and tossed and tossed the sharp knives at the figure in vain. Finally, he was out of kunais and out of steam, and Hinata's father was calling for her once again to practice, and did she want to disappoint the entire Hyuuga clan?

Hinata didn't mind training practice, because sometimes she'd do well and Father would smile one of his teeny-tiny smiles and all of a sudden, life was rainbows and butterflies until she inevitably messed up again.

Her life was all too much like Naruto's aim, she surmised as she trotted towards her father, bracing for the soon-to-come lecture about how slow she was compared to her cousin, Neji-kun.

Once in a while, she was dead on. But most of the time, she ended up dead last.

-oOoOo-

The next time she really saw him was at the Chuunin Exams.

It was also the first time they'd exchanged words.

It was just a 'good day,' exchanged as their respective senseis engaged in speech, but it made Hinata's day. She felt even better than the rare times when Father praised her nowadays, far sparser than in the past. Father had Hanabi now, after all.

Then Kurenai-sensei bade farewell to Naruto's white-haired sensei and off they went again, this time to prepare for the Exams.

She knew it was wrong and that she should be wishing for her own luck, but she gave a momentary prayer to Kami for Naruto's success.

-oOoOo-

The subsequent meeting took place in the Hokage office, two years after the Chuunin Exam meeting.

There was a small but powerful group of bandits on the prowl, and the pair of them, plus Kiba and Shikamaru, were to stop them.

Sure enough, they'd found the bandits and sure enough, they managed to put an end to the rogue outlaws. But it wasn't without its share of difficulties, and Hinata found herself on the ground, bruised and helpless, as the scarred man above her raised his knife and _oh!,_ how shiny the blade was. She could see her pale fear-paralyzed eyes in its reflection, and reflexively squeezed them shut and wished for a quick end but then the shadow above her lifted in a flash of light and she glanced up just in time to see a growling Naruto slam a Rasengan into the body of her assailant.

He'd asked her if she was alright, and she'd shakily replied that she was.

Then he'd lifted her up—her ankle felt strange in all the wrong places—and carried her all the way back to Konoha.

That had been the best three hours of her life.

-oOoOo-

The last time she met him was on Day Eight of the Third Great Ninja War.

This time it was him lying there on the ground in a bloody heap, and this time, she was too slow to play Superman and rescue him from danger.

_His limbs aren't supposed to be angled that way_, her rational processing screamed. _There isn't supposed to red liquid spilling from the hole in his stomach. There isn't supposed to be a hole in his stomach, period._

Slowly, his previously-shut eyes opened and he made a small noise. Whether it was a motion towards her or just a grunt of pain, she couldn't tell, but she moved closer until she's kneeling next to him, her hand on his rough, bruised cheek and liquid pearls escaping from the folds of her lavender eyes.

He was supposed to be the great warrior, one of the strongest of the war. But even the strongest aren't immortal.

His cerulean blue eyes—the same that appeared in her dreams every night—were oh-so-dim and all of a sudden, she realized that he was going to die and the last strand of hope she had flew away like a balloon disappearing off into the unforgiving sky.

And that's when it hit her, what the noise he made meant, and she knows for a certainty that she will end the life of the boy she loves.

"I love you," she whispers, but she knows what she has to do. She can see his pain and suffering and how much he just wants it all to end quickly.

Oh, how irony works.

"I love you," she repeats, and this time, he seems to understand. She thinks she spots a tear trail down the side of his face, but maybe it was just her own. She accepts that she'll never know.

Slowly, slowly, she lifts a kunai from her pocket. It's identical to the kunais that he'd thrown the first time she'd laid eyes on him, and she recalls how frustrated his smaller self was. Another burst of pain stabs through her heart, but she forces herself to stay calm.

"Good-bye, Naruto-kun." She utters and, with all the precision of the trained jounin she is, plunges the kunai into the chest of her first—and only—love. It's a clean kill, directly in the center of his heart.

She swears he mouths the words '_thank you_,' before his beautiful eyes, oh so beautiful eyes, finally close for the last time and there's nothing she can do about it and the certainty of everything just _hurts so bad_.

Her lips softly touch his already cooling ones and then she gets up. Gets up to fight once more, put her life on the line for the cause that had taken his life.

And she accepts that maybe right now, in this life, she can't see his energetic smile or sparkling eyes ever again. But he still lives on in her heart and they'll always be together.

Now and forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I switched tenses from past to present on purpose. The last scene just sounded better in the present tense. Kudos to whoever actually noticed it.

And yes, this doesn't follow the canon storyline exactly. Obviously, Naruto will not die during the war that is currently going on in the Naruto series and as far as I know, the whole bandit thing didn't actually happen. Oh well.

The last scene was super duper cheesy, but screw it, I like cheesy. Cheesy's my thing. Sorry if it seemed too short, but this is a drabble, so...

Reviews are duly appreciated!

Thank you!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	6. Meet the Parents, CB

**A/N: **How about some humor after that last depressing story, huh?

I literally just typed this out in about twenty minutes and didn't do much of a proofread, so I apologize for any and all mistakes!

I don't know the names of Sakura's parents (I don't think they were ever mentioned), so I gave her dad the name Kouichi and left her mother unnamed. Just clearing it up.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners! Dattebayo!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Meet the Parents, CB_

"Why, if it isn't the infamous Mr. Uchiha I've been hearing so much about," the large man sneered, sizing a visibly nervous Sasuke up—and Sasuke was _never _nervous, at least not visibly.

No, the large man wasn't an enemy.

Well, Sasuke supposed that in a way he was. Just not the type of enemy he was used to.

"Yes, Mr. Haruno," Sasuke deferred politely, extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Mr. Haruno ignored the proffered hand, and Sasuke let it fall limply to his side. An awkward silence ensued until the two pacifistic females emerged from the kitchen, where they had been busily readying dinner.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Haruno gushed, much to the obvious displeasure of her peeved husband. "You must be Sasuke-kun! Sakura talks so much about you! It's so, so nice to finally meet you, isn't it, Kouichi?" The petite woman beamed up at her tall husband, who forced a grin back at her. "Ohhh, you're so handsome! You've snagged a good one, Sakura!"

The pinkette blushed before looping a hand through her boyfriend of two years' arm. "Mom, don't make me blush! Geez! Sorry, Sasuke," she giggled apologetically. "They're crazy, but I love them."

Sasuke uneasily stared at a certain angry male that seemed to be getting redder and redder by the second. "Hn…"

"Well then, who's hungry?" Without waiting for an answer, not that Sasuke was inclined to give her one, she continued on. "Let's eat!" Mrs. Haruno cheered with all the innocence of a happy wife oblivious to her husband's animosity towards their daughter's longtime suitor.

Mr. Haruno trudged after his bubbly wife into the dining room, where minutes earlier she had carefully set their best china. In his opinion, the damned smug-looking, arrogant asshole of an Uchiha didn't deserve to eat from a dog dish, much less Mrs. Haruno's prized plates and silverware.

"They love you," Sakura whispered to her beau affectionately as they trailed behind the older couple.

Sasuke fidgeted, remembering Mr. Haruno's death glare. "…Right."

-oOoOo-

"So then, _Mr. Uchiha_," Mr. Haruno seemed to be trying to make a point by refusing to address Sasuke casually. Sakura and her mother didn't seem to notice, as they were deep in conversation about sanitary conditions at small-town hospitals. "What do you do for a living, hm?"

"Well, sir, I'm an ANBU Commander…"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a maliciously smirking Mr. Haruno. "Of course you are. I suppose your father's influence from his ten-year tenure as ANBU Head Supervisor helped ever so slightly?"

Sasuke bristled, but he was cut to the chase by a pouting Sakura. "Oh come on, Daddy! Don't be so mean to Sasuke."

"Hmph."

Not wanting to risk an outburst—he was already unstable enough on his own, nevermind Mr. Haruno's cutting comments about his long-deceased father—Sasuke wisely engaged Mrs. Haruno in small talk, letting Sakura deal with her father. He could only thank Kami that the older man hadn't decided to bring up his three-year defection from Konoha.

And how he'd left Sakura hanging for those three long, bitter years.

His only regret as of late? That Karin had insisted on returning to Konoha with him. Finally, after two years of dodging her calculated advances, she seemed to have gotten the message, but he wouldn't put it past her to…

_Ding dong!_

"Oh dear, I don't see who would come calling this time of night," Mrs. Haruno frowned. "I'll go get the door, you just stay here and enjoy your dinner," she forced Sasuke, who had gotten up, to sit back down.

It couldn't be, could it? His thoughts were racing. No, those types of creepy coincidences didn't happen. Just because he was thinking about it didn't mean—

"Sa-su-ke-kun!"

He facepalmed, literally. Shit, shit, shit! Of all the places she could've picked to ambush him… "…Karin."

"Sasuke-kun, why're you visiting the pink slut's house?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could both see _and _feel the rage pouring out of Mr. Haruno. Whether it was because Karin had called his daughter a slut or because he thought Sasuke was cheating on said daughter was to be determined.

"Sakura's my girlfriend, Karin. Get out."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"Now."

Karin continued ranting and crying and complaining, everything she could do to get past Sasuke's impenetrable wall of defense.

Sakura, already used to Karin's ridiculous antics, just sat calmly, sipping her wine. The best part of being 22 was the alcohol, she surmised.

The peace—or chaos, depending on how you looked at it—was quickly killed off by, you guessed it, Mr. Haruno.

"You arrogant prick! Who do you think you are, cheating on my beautiful, pure, loving daughter? Go die, you asshole!" He roared, speeding at Sasuke, his fists flying.

The younger man did the only smart thing—back off, all the while trying his best to deflect and dodge the man's surprisingly versatile blows.

"Daddy!" Sakura shrieked in outrage, just as Karin burst into a scream of her own, but it wasn't at her supposed 'true love' being attacked. No, she was hopelessly glancing down at her picture-perfectly lacquered nails.

Except they weren't so picture-perfect anymore.

"My nail! You chipped the polish off!" She sobbed, showing off the teeny-tiny chip in the electric red nails.

Sasuke and Mr. Haruno paused, if only for the pure stupidity of the entire moment.

"…You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" The older man said gruffly.

Sasuke smirked. "I think so."

"On the count of three, then."

"One," Sasuke started, moving closer towards a confused Karin.

"Two," Mr. Haruno imitated the movement, getting on the redhead's other side.

"Three!" They yelled in unison, picking the girl up by each side and tossing her out the door, which had been opened by Mrs. Haruno, who seemed to be trying her best to hide her giggles.

"Heave ho," she whispered, watching the horrified girl land right on her behind before shutting, locking, and bolting the door.

You could never be too safe.

-oOoOo-

"Kid," Mr. Haruno calmly sipped his iced lemon tea. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

Sasuke nodded in earnest as the man continued on, "If you could handle that—excuse my French—_bitch _for three years, I done right think you can handle just about anything. Heck, maybe even a kid or two," he guffawed.

Sasuke winced, suddenly recalling another piece of news—and the reason he even came to visit Sakura's parents in the first place.

"Yeah, about that…"

Mr. Haruno's eyes widened.

"You damned son of a bitch, get the fuck out of my house!"

Sakura sighed. "Here we go again…"

* * *

**A/N: **In all honesty, I wanted to put this as a separate story, but I felt guilty about not updating **Blossoms**, so…

You're welcome.

Ugh, I hate how this was supposed to be a DrabbleSeries of really short entires, but the stories are getting longer and longer, lol. Meh. I guess I just tend to prefer stories with 1,500 words rather than stories with 500 words.

Feel free to tell me whether you'd like to read shorter stories, or longer, more descriptive ones. Or if you don't care, haha.

I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, if it's not too much. If it is, then thanks anyways for taking the time to read!

Thank you!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	7. Breaking Boundaries, CB

**A/N: **This is the shortest one yet.

I got inspired by this because of the whole Japanese culture of arranged marriages and the hierarchy of lords and shoguns.

It's short and simple, but hopefully you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its respective owner(s), not me.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Breaking Boundaries, CB_

"Don't be a child," his elder brother sneered at him. "Haruno-sama…she's the shogun's daughter! And you want to ask for her hand in marriage?"

Sasuke dulled himself to the booming laughter emanating from his brother, Itachi, and Itachi's stupid friends.

He was used to the ridicule already. He was born exposed to ridicule, and would no doubt die with the penetrating sound of scornful laughter echoing through his eardrums.

Why couldn't anyone see? See that he was thirteen, old enough to get a job and rise through the ranks as Itachi had done?

And once he did, their love would be sanctioned.

Because happy endings did happen.

-oOoOo-

Now he was fifteen, fifteen and bitter and overworked and tired of this life.

It seemed that no matter how he moved, he stood frozen in one place.

"Give it time," his best friend, Naruto, urged. Easy for Naruto to say; he was Lord Minato's son. Naruto would never have to work a day in his life.

Everyone else seemed to agree with Naruto's sentiments. "Yes, give it time, you're still young!" They echoed like flocks of grazing sheep, one after the other, all identical.

But they didn't understand, he couldn't wait and see.

She was to be married off at seventeen and he had two years, two short, short, _ohsoshort _years.

Because he could make her happy and he knew it.

-oOoOo-

No one saw him, hidden in the shadows.

No one saw him as the fat, balding man that was Sakura's father (_the beautiful Sakura came from this man?_) announced the engagement of his daughter to the heir to the Lee Estate, an ugly boy named Rock Lee.

She wasn't happy, he saw it from the subtle twist of her lips, furrowing of her pretty brow.

He was the only one who saw her discomfort, because everyone else was celebrating, congratulating. All for the money, money that would be spent and gone in a few short years.

Because money didn't mean a damn thing when you were done and dead, full of regrets.

-oOoOo-

"Run away with me," he whispered on one of their meetings. Private, secret, confidential meetings. Dangerous meetings. "We can escape. Far, far away."

But she wouldn't agree, he knew it. "Father will find us." Always the same thing.

He angrily asked if she would ever be happy with that arrogant twerp. Would she be happy bearing his ugly children? Would she be happy being locked away all day like some trophy?

No she wouldn't, he could see it in her eyes, the way the reflected with sadness instead of the usual glimmer of joy. But she was too stubborn.

No matter, he would escape with her.

Because he couldn't give up on them yet.

-oOoOo-

He arrived in the nick of time.

The priest, dressed in those heavy, rich robes of tradition, was bringing her hand—her perfect, creamy hand—to his.

The final marriage vow, that's what that was.

He burst into the tatami-matted room, uncaring of the guards and men scrambling after him in vain.

"Come with me!"

And this time, she didn't hesitate.

Because this was their fairy tale.

* * *

**A/N: **IDK if you noticed, but each scene was ended with a sentence that started with 'Because…'

I guess I just wanted one 'constant', so to speak.

Yay for happy endings! I was about to make this really sad with a Romeo and Juliet type of scene at the end (like the guards stabbing Sasuke and then Sakura commiting suicide or something), but that's just so depressing…

Review and I'll give you cookies! Everyone loves cookies!

Thank you!

**PS: Because I'm not so good with ideas, I'd love it if a few of you more creative readers took a minute or two to just tell me a few ideas in a review or a PM. It could be anything: crack, fluff, tragedy, comedy…**

**Credit will be given where credit is due!**

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	8. Intangible, PB

**A/N: **First SaiIno story in this series.

It's long (1,500 words), but I didn't feel like posting it as a story of its own. And I needed to update this series anyways, so this is killing two birds with one stone!

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; this is purely a work of Fanfiction.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Intangible, PB_

_**Love**__ [luhv] Noun; 1. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. 2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. 3. sexual passion or desire._

Sai frowned down at the thick college dictionary.

Love.

What was love?

Ugly often noted her deep love for her missing teammate, Emo. Dickless recently professed his love for the weird blushing Hyuuga girl.

But Sai had never known love.

With a sigh, he slammed the dictionary shut.

Love must be a powerful thing indeed.

-oOoOo-

"Sai!" A breathless Sakura waved at her teammate, who was, as usual, intently studying a book on psychology and human relations. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No I have not, Ugly!" Sai tried for a friendly smile. Needless to say, it didn't turn out so well.

"Er…why are you doing that with your mouth…ew, no…okay, well," Sakura backed away a few steps. "Um, so Team 10—that's Asuma-sensei's team—invited us to lunch. Wanna come?"

_This must be what is referred to as 'hanging out' with friends, _Sai thought. "Thank you for asking, Ugly. I will be most pleased to go."

"Alright, but I have to warn you," the pinkette sighed. "Ino and Chouji are rather…sensitive. So call them the opposite of what you're really thinking."

"Pardon?"

"Instead of calling them fat, lazy, and ugly, call them skinny, active, and pretty, got it?"

Sai nodded. "Yes. Is Dickless coming?"

"Naruto's meeting us there. C'mon, we should get going as well, or else Ino's going to get pissed," Sakura rolled her eyes, recalling her friend's anger whenever she was late to a meal. No matter how good Ino's figure was, the blonde loved to eat.

As he trailed after his pink-haired friend, Sai wondered what type of person this 'Ino' Sakura was constantly referring to may be. She seemed like a nice person.

Who knows, maybe he'd even make a new friend…

-oOoOo-

"Hey, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru!" Sakura greeted happily. "Sorry I'm late, I had to get Sai. Oh, right, this is my teammate, Sai!"

Sai curiously stared at the three shinobi sitting at the booth. "Hello."

"Hmph," Chouji mumbled, his mouth already stuffed with meat and rice. Sai concluded that he was the one Sakura had called 'fat.' And with good cause.

"Hey." A bored-looking boy with a chounin flak jacket waved a limp hand. Lazy, of course.

"Hi there! My name's Ino, nice to meetcha!" A blonde girl with stunning cerulean eyes stuck out a hand. She must be Ug…

_Mother of Kami, she was BEAUTIFUL._

As if in a trance, Sai shook her _(warm, soft, small, delicate)_ hand. "Hello…beautiful."

He was marginally aware of Ino blushing and jokingly telling Sakura that she'd found a good teammate, but all that was running through his mind was a single word: _Love._

-oOoOo-

_Three Years Later:_

"He's horrible," Ino sobbed, her cheeks red and tear-stained. "We were discussing our futures! I thought he was _the one_! And then he went and…Ami, that _whore_!"

Sai awkwardly, helplessly patted her shaking shoulders. "There's plenty of fish in the sea," he offered. He was ashamed to admit that his brain was high-fiving his heart right now. He knew that guy was a jerk ever since Ino first started gushing about him five months ago, but kept quiet.

Because that's what best friends were for.

"I know," she blew her nose. "But…but I really _liked _him!"

_Good riddance then, _Sai rolled his eyes, but immediately regretted him when a pair of puffy red (_as stunning as the pure blue ocean) _eyes glared at his accusingly.

_Oh shit. _"Uh…you can do better, Ino. You deserve better."

"Who else is there?"

_Me. _

Ino's wide blue eyes widened another fraction. "You?"

"Fuck. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh…yeah." Ino stared at him with inscrutable eyes. Sai fidgeted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but into his best friend's _(unrequited love of two years, one month, and three days) _searching gaze.

_Subject change, subject change, subject change…_ "Er. I…that is…it's amazing that Shikamaru's already a jounin, huh?"

One of Sai's most unlikely friendships was formed with the resident lazy genius of Team 10. Strangely enough, the two had hit it off at that barbecue luncheon and remained close friends ever since.

"Oh, right!" Ino brightened. Sai let out the breath he'd been holding. When had he even started to hold his breath anyways? "Did you hear? He's trying to convince Tsunade to allow Temari to become the official ambassador from Suna so he can hang out with her more! He totally has a crush on her!"

"Too bad Gaara would never let that happen. He's very overprotective," Sai countered with a rueful smile.

There they were, gossiping like a pair of teens, just like the best friends they've always been and always will be.

Yep, there was no need to complicate things with stupid feelings and confessions.

No need at all.

-oOoOo-

_Four Years Later:_

He sighed, nursing his beer as Naruto chatted on and on about his Hokage-training and Sakura nodded attentively. Here he was, on a warm Friday evening, in Naruto's apartment with his other two teammates, bored out of his mind. He briefly wondered what Ino was doing.

As if on cue, his phone chirped.

"Sai!" Ino shrieked. She was happy, ecstatic even. Sai braced himself for whatever news she may have. Hopefully, it wasn't about… "Akito asked me to marry him."

_Thud._

That was the sound of Sai falling from his stool.

Apparently, Ino heard the rather loud bump as well. "Sai? Sai, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, just dropped a, uh, cup. Go on."

"Oh. Anyways, you know, we've been together for like seven months and all and we've just clicked on our first meeting."

"A-Aren't you taking things a little too fast?" _Please no, please Kami, no, no ,no._"I mean, are you sure? You have to think these things through…"

He could picture Ino's pout, the same pout she always had whenever someone questioned her decisions. The girl was as stubborn as a boar, and he wouldn't have it any other way. "I'm twenty-two and fully capable of making my own decisions, silly!"

"D-Do you love him?"

There was a palpable silence. "I-I dunno. Maybe. I think so."

"Oh." An acquiescent shadow passed over his face. Sakura and Naruto, who'd long since stopped talking, traded uneasy glances. "Alright then. I'm…glad for you, Ino."

"Really?"

Sai felt a small part of his heart tear into pieces. "Of course I am. That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Right," Ino giggled happily. "See you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah…see you tomorrow…" Sai offered weakly before terminating the call. He'd never wanted to cry so bad.

"Ahem," Naruto uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Ah…was that Ino?"

"Yeah."

Sakura didn't need her female's intuition to know what had just transpired between her friend and her friend's best friend, aka her teammate. "Oh, no…Sai, I'm so sorry! I…are you alright?"

"Yeah…thanks, Sakura."

He'd called her Sakura instead of Ugly. Yep, something was very, very wrong in paradise.

Of course, everything ended up flying over Naruto's head. "What? Wait, I thought Sai was sad 'cause Ino broke up with another guy…am I missing something here?"

His confused mumbles were largely ignored by the other two occupants of the room. "You love her, don't you?"

"…Yes." He answered truthfully, because he did love Ino. He had for five years. And because Rule Number 1 of Friendships for Dummies was '_Never lie to your friends.'_

Sakura sighed wistfully. "And what's Rule Number Twenty-Seven of Relationships: A Study of Human Bonds?"

"'_Hearts are often broken by words left unspoken,'" _Sai recited.

"Exacto."

"…Uh. So?"

Sakura facepalmed. Idiots, idiots everywhere. She was surrounded by them. "Go get here, you baka!"

He didn't have to be told twice.

-oOoOo-

"Sai?" Ino looked surprised. "What are you doing on my doorstep at 11 PM?"

"Ino, I really, really, really have to tell you something."

She sighed. "Is it important? Like super-duper important?"

"Yes." Sai composed himself. "Yes. It's super-duper important."

"Alright then, come on in. Want something to drink? You look tired."

_I am, I just sprinted across town, _he thought wryly, but nonetheless declined the offer. This would be just that much simpler without distractions. Heck, he wasn't sure he even had the guts to tell her now.

'_Hearts are often broken by words left unspoken.'_

"Ino!" Sai yelled.

Ino jumped at her friend's sudden exclamation. "Yes, Sai?"

"I…I…"

"You…?" The blonde prompted.

"I…about you…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Ino sighed. And then frowned. And then sighed again. "Finally, you idiot."

_What?_ "Huh?"

"Seriously, you left me hanging for seven years. How can someone be so dense?"

"Wha—but, you…I…"

She snorted, plopping down on a sofa. "Yeah, I dated those guys, but you never got jealous. Kami, I thought you were gay for Naruto for a while there."

"Y-You're engaged."

"I declined the proposal," Ino stated flatly and calmly.

"…Oh." Sai muttered dumbly.

"Yeah, oh." She echoed.

"Then would you…would you like to…go out with me?"

Ino smiled, and it was one of her big, happy, beautiful smiles. The type of smile that made him fall in love with her all over again. "Gladly."

And in that moment, Sai realized what it was to love and be loved.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, the title of this chapter is **Intangible **because love is just one of those abstract, intangible things. You can't physically feel or see it, but you know it's there.

I feel so philosophical right now.

Review, please!

Thanks.

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	9. Speak Now, LB

**A/N: **Shortest one yet. I wrote this in about 15 minutes.

Yes, it's based off Taylor Swift's **Speak Now. **I always wanted to write a story based off that song and had a SasuSaku draft that wasn't going anywhere, so I altered it a bit and changed it to NaruHina.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Speak Now, LB_

She held her breath, closed her eyes, and made a wish.

Because today was the day she would wreck her best friend's wedding.

_(Wreck was a rather strong word, really.)_

Because she loved him, and he loved her, and politics ruined everything good in this world, she had learned.

She wasn't alone in this. Yes, she had allies. Sasuke and Sakura and Tenten and Neji-kun and Temari and Shikamaru and Kiba and everyone.

_(She had so many friends, and it was all thanks to him.)_

But she had to do this alone.

With a prayer, she snuck into the lavishly decorated hall. It was exactly how she'd pictured it; full of extravagance and expense and elegance. Just like the bride.

_A bride suitable for the nine-tails host_, they had said. And she wasn't it. Too quiet, too timid, too weak. But when it came to him, she would try. She always would.

_(Because I love him.)_

The march began, the guests stood up, and the bride walked in.

The bride's family watched in appreciation and a short, stout woman with a face full of uncomplimentary make-up wiped a tear—and quite a bit of mascara—from her eyes.

Looks of mingled distaste crossed her friends' faces, but they were too polite to say anything.

_(Except maybe Neji-kun, but Tenten would take care of him.)_

Naruto looked a bit torn up. That was to be expected. She wondered if he was thinking of her.

_(You wish it was me…don't you?)_

They probably thought she was off crying into a pillow somewhere. But she wasn't. She was here. And that gave her a feeling of empowerment.

_(Yes. I can do this.)_

The priest, clad in golden robes and clutching a large leather-bound bible, began the vows, and she blanked out, still behind the lush velvet curtains.

_(Not yet…)_

"…Speak now, or forever hold your peace," the balding man said in a clear voice.

Silence.

_(This is my last chance.)_

Slowly, slowly, she parted the velvet drapes and stepped out. Her legs shook, her arms shook, her whole body was so, so unsteady.

Just as slowly, all eyes fell on her shaking figure.

Horrified looks were directed at her. All the same, her friends smiled at her. Small smiles that urged her on.

_(You can do it.)_

Lavender eyes focused on clear blue.

It took her three tries to get a word out. She'd previously rehearsed a speech, but screw it.

_(Speak from the heart.)_

"N-Naruto." His name flooded her with newfound confidence. She wasn't shaking anymore, and he was starting to smile. "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said '_speak now_.'"

The bride's face was flushed, the priest was pale, the short, fat mother seemed ready to faint, but they only saw each other.

"Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said _'speak now_.'"

_(I love you.)_

* * *

**A/N: **Short, I know. But sweet :D

I know that they probably wouldn't do a western Christian wedding, but I have no idea how a Japanese ceremonial wedding goes… Sorry!

Reviews make me happy!'

Thank y'all!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	10. Starbucks, LB

**A/N: **I was drinking a cappuccino from Starbucks and decided to write a quick, prompted one-shot!

It's not very good... but whatever. CAFFEINE RUSH. PLEASE PARDON ALL ERRORS AND MiSTAKES.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners, etc etc.

* * *

_Chapter 10: Starbucks, LB_

The streets were all but empty, save for a few shoppers hurrying from one store to the next, arms bundled full of shopping bags and gifts.

Hinata felt very alone indeed.

Or she would have, if it wasn't for a familiar face bounding towards her.

"Hina-chan! You're back!"

"N-Naruto-kun," she half-whispered, half-stammered.

"Did'ya have fun on your mission? Oh boy, how was Suna? Is Gaara okay, or are the Kazekage duties tying him down?" Naruto laughed, imagining his crimson-haired friend bogged down by piles of paperwork. It was all too easy to picture; heck, you could stroll into the Hokage's office any day and see Tsunade dozing off at her desk, mounds of incomplete papers and reports strewn around.

"It was very fun, Naruto-kun." And it really was, but there was no place like home. Home was where the heart was-and where Naruto was. "Why are the streets so...empty?"

"Everyone's asleep."

"At one in the afternoon?" Hinata stared incredulously at the cleared streets. A plastic bag drifted around before being carried off by a stray breeze.

Naruto looked confused. "Well, yeah."

"H-How..." She'd only been gone for half a month! How could so drastic a change happen in two weeks? It was this question that she now asked the blonde boy.

He just grinned. "Hina-chan... you've never been to a Starbucks, have ya?"

Her puzzled expression belayed her thoughts.

"Then let's go get you some caffeine! Quick!" He made a move to run off, but Hinata didn't follow.

"Caffeine? Isn't that a..._drug_?"

Naruto just stared at her like she'd grown an extra head. "Hina-chan... just... just come with me."

And this time, she followed.

-oOoOo-

Hinata stumbled forward, a grande cup in hand. It had been called a _mocha _or _cappuccino _or something foreign and peculiar, but she didn't mind.

_It was great._

She was at the top of the world. It was as if her chakra had doubled, and then tripled, and then quadrupled- THAT kind of feeling. She just wanted to hug someone.

"See, isn't it great?" Naruto was nursing a cup of his own as he amusedly watched Hinata blink dizzily.

"Hai," she agreed.

"Woah there," Naruto caught her by the waist, just as she pitched backwards violently. Her drink sloshed in its container, but mercifully didn't spill. "Careful, Hina-chan."

Hinata was already lost. All she saw was a blond-haired knight with brilliant cerulean eyes smiling down at her as he rescued her from a coffee-colored dragon.

"Thank youu, Sir K-Knight," she slurred.

"Hina-chan..."

_What does Sir Knight want now... Oh, right, a kiss. The knight always gets rewarded with a kiss in the end, that's how Cinderella works, right? Or maybe it was Sleeping Beauty...dragons...mochappuccino... What was that? oh, right, a kiss. _

"Okay...Sir Knight," she mumbled. "If you say so."

"Hina-chan?"

"Right...kiss..."

And kiss she did.

-oOoOo-

She found him the next day at the training grounds.

"Naruto-kun?"

He jumped, caught unaware. "Y-Yes, Hina-chan?" Was it just her, or did he look nervous? Yep, he definitely looked nervous. And flushed, too...she hoped he wasn't catching a fever.

"I had the weirdest dream, about a Sir Knight and a 'mochappuccino' or something strange, and a dragon. And you were in it, too."

"Is that so?" He muttered, turning a shade of scarlet that Hinata had previously thought no man could turn before. Even _she_ had never achieved that shade of embarrassment.

"Hey, Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to Starbucks?"

* * *

**A/N: **It was horrible, but I'm currently high on coffee and pizza and jolly ranchers, and decided you guys need an update. Sorry for the sloppiness, I'll try to do a REAL update soon. D:

Thanks!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	11. Falling for You, CB

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter! And you only had to wait what, a month? Haha... Sorry bout the wait! I promise I still remember you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

_Chapter 11: Falling for You, CB_

When did Haruno Sakura fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke?

Not when they first met. Not when they were genin, side-by-side, completing missions and grueling training sessions. Not when she asked him out spontaneously on more than one occasion, and he rejected her all the while.

When she fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke, she realized exactly how dense she'd been all those years.

It was a rainy April afternoon, some time after he'd left her with an empty apology and an even emptier heart. To starve away the loneliness, she slaved away at work. All day, every day. The hospital became her second home, and after a while the pain was numb. Still there- it would always be there- but lacking the sharp bitter stabs of heartache that threatened to overwhelm her every now and then.

Seasons overlapped seasons, and over time she became renown everywhere for her healing abilities, sharp wit, intelligence, and unparalleled strength. Her fame pleased her, but not for the obvious reasons.

_If I'm really that well-known,_ she mused, _then maybe he's heard of me. Maybe he'll come back to me._

She didn't allow herself to entertain any thoughts of his demise. He must be alive, _he must be_. And one day, someday, he'd be back, Naruto smiling like an idiot by his side, Kakashi smirking silently behind the two, a perverted novel in his hands.

So she worked, and she worked, and she worked some more, until it was that aforementioned rainy April day. She was greeted by the sight of a note from her mentor, the Godaime, lying listlessly on her office desk. In it specified mission details- to travel to a nearby village, heal a new, unknown illness, and return. Simple. She packed lightly and dressed heavily, and then she was on her way.

The village was indeed small. No more than a dozen scattered homes, a smattering of slightly larger building, and a miniature park that seemed to double as the training grounds. She was treated to a small feast and hailed like a high priestess. Three hours passed before she finally thought to inquire on the patient's condition.

Stable, she was told. Stable but curious.

She told them to lead the way and that they did. He was lying on a cot, turned away from her. Spiky raven locks graced the top of his head.

Quietly, as to not disturb him, she sat down but hear her he did. He turned, and she saw a familiar face then and there.

Sasuke, she breathed.

He just stared at her with empty eyes.

Sasuke, it's me, she tried.

He blinked twice.

A man entered the room. He told how they had found him, badly injured and near death, and nursed him to health. He seemed healthy, but he didn't remember a thing. Perhaps she could help him?

She breathed in sharply, the sound shrill to her ears. Talk to me, she commanded, staring deep into his blank onyx eyes. They were devoid of recognition, and her heart was marred by a familiar pinch.

Do you remember me, she asked him quietly.

He shrugged. Hn.

She burst into sudden laughter, incredulous laughter, the insane laughter of someone going mad. Her chest still heaving with a mixture of giggles and dry sobs, she smiled. How do I look to you, Sasuke? Crazy? Insane? Delusional?

He shook his head slowly. Stupid, he confirmed. You look stupid.

And _that_ was the moment she, Haruno Sakura, fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually think this was one of my better pieces. I even contemplated publishing it as its own story but ultimately decided it's too short. Only 550 words, give or take.

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
